I Hope
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan Scott was never the paranoid type; he'd roll his eyes at rumors and laugh at the people who believed in following 'bad feelings.' He trusted almost everyone in his life- they'd never given him a reason not to. Most importantly, he trusted his girlfriend. And he trusted his best friend. Until recently. Can a beautiful stranger show him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself I'd never write another multi-chapter fic again but lol here I am with a brand new fic. It took a long time to get it started but now that (I think) I have it planned out, I'm quite excited about it! It's going to be a short story. Probably 3-5 chapters- I was going to make it a long one-shot but I got too excited and wanted to post it before I could continue. Anyways, hope you like it! **

. . .

Nathan Scott was never the paranoid type; he'd roll his eyes at rumors and laugh at the people who believed in following 'bad feelings.' He trusted almost everyone in his life- they'd never given him a reason not to. Most importantly, he trusted his girlfriend. And he trusted his best friend.

Until recently.

Nathan didn't know why it bothered him so much that Alex and Chase had grown closer over the last several months. But it did. It started small- small enough that Nathan could almost forget the lingering looks between them. Or the way Chase would grin anytime Alex walked in. It was easy to ignore. Alex Dupre was a knockout. He really couldn't blame a straight man for staring. A former model, Alex stood nearly as tall as Nathan, with long, slender legs made for strutting down runways in lacey lingerie. She was - by most men's standards- hot, in an undeniably obvious way.

It didn't bother Nathan when he caught other guys staring- it's not like he owned Alex. She was always friendly, which, of course could be mistaken for flirty, but as far as he knew, she never let anything get too far. And he wasn't the jealous or territorial type, not unless someone was blatantly objectifying or hurting her. The only time Nathan had threatened another guy was after he caught him pawing at his clearly uncomfortable girlfriend.

But this was different now. Chase wasn't just checking Alex out - and by the looks of it, she wasn't at all uncomfortable with his arm intimately slugged around her shoulders. Her two large dimples hung like quotation marks above her wide smile, laughing at whatever corny joke Chase had just cracked. They looked like a pair of lovers perched on a lounge chair beside the pool- alone and in their own little world.

Nathan sighed from his spot above them on the deck and took a long swig of beer, desperately hoping it was all just in his head. Chase had been one of his best friend's since high school - almost ten years - and Nathan had been dating Alex for well over 8 months. They met through work - a public relations firm a few miles outside Tree Hill. After a devastating injury from the NBA four years ago, Nathan opened his own sports agency, coincidentally in the same building where Alex worked as a talent manager. The two hit it off fairly quickly, both commiserating over their lost dreams - Alex gave up modeling after a lengthy battle with a cocaine addiction. Since then, she'd been clean for five years and wanted to help budding models and actresses avoid the pressures involved in the industry.

Not long after they started dating, she, Nathan, and Chase had quickly become, what Nathan's brother Lucas dubbed them as, 'the three amigos'. Not only was Chase Nathan's best friend, but he was also his roommate. And, because Chase worked odd hours as an airplane pilot, he was around the couple quite frequently. Neither minded his presence. Chase was a big-hearted goofball and Nathan loved how well they all got along. It never occurred to him, though, that Chase and Alex's quick friendship could blossom into something greater.

The sound of Alex's laughter pierced Nathan's intense thoughts and floated through Lucas' backyard like a lead balloon. It was a cloudless, beautiful afternoon in June; Lucas and his wife Peyton had invited their friends for a Saturday barbeque- something Nathan always looked forward to. There was nothing he loved more than spending time with his friends and family. He'd never admit it, but sometimes he fantasizes of having his own wife and kids someday. It was far too soon to tell whether Alex would be that woman, but she was his longest relationship since college and his feelings were getting stronger each day.

Nathan genuinely enjoyed spending time with her- more so than any of the past women he'd dated. She was funny and sexy and knew how to have a good time. It was an easy relationship - but by no means was she perfect. She had a past. A dark one at that, but so did Nathan. If anything, it made their connection stronger. But sometimes she was hard to read and Nathan was afraid of pushing her, because one wrong move and she could be explosive. Her quick temper came as a shock, but it was nothing Nathan feared. It was something he'd just have to get used to. Lord knows he's not perfect, either.

"Hey! It's Nathan, right?"

Nathan was once again pulled from his thoughts by a soft-as-cotton voice. He turned, and to his surprise, didn't have to fake a smile because the woman's own grin was infectious.

"Yeah, hi. Haley?"

He recognized the petite woman immediately. She was Lucas and Peyton's new neighbor and one of the bartender's at Tric. They met a few times, in a brief passing, but he didn't know her as well as his other friends seemed to- maybe because he spent the majority of his time with Chase and Alex. Still, from what he gathered, Haley seemed like a nice person. And he couldn't help but notice her radiant beauty. It was different than Alex's. Nathan was never one to blatantly compare women (he liked them in all shapes, colors, and sizes), but Haley had a natural beauty that most women would probably kill for. It was refreshing, actually.

Her honey blonde hair fell just past her shoulders in a gentle cascade of waves. He felt his eyes roaming below her neck and towards her curves but stopped himself before it got too far. His eyes worked fine, that much he knew, and he wasn't about to disrespect Haley - or Alex- by openly staring at her body. Her beauty extended beyond her hint of cleavage anyway- it wasn't Haley's sundress or hair that made her beautiful. It was the little things. Like the specks of gold embedded in her warm brown eyes and the tiny pink freckle on the lower edge of her lip. She was simultaneously simple and stunning.

"Lucas asked me to take everyone's food order. Hot dog or hamburger?" She asked somewhat shyly.

"Both, please," he watched her hastily scribble something on a napkin and laughed. "And tell Lucas you're off duty. You shouldn't be taking anybody's orders."

Haley's laugh wrapped around him in a warm embrace, "It's okay. I don't mind."

"You should at least get paid for your service," Nathan smirked. A twinge of guilt twisted inside his stomach. He was flirting with her. And his girlfriend was only a yard away. It left a sour taste between his teeth and hoped it would wash away with another swig of beer.

"I'd take this over the bar anyday," Haley admitted.

Nathan's curiosity piqued. He could have sworn he overheard Lucas say she graduated from Stanford. He wondered, then, why she was a bartender. And how she ended up in small town Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"But don't tell him I said that," she nervously added. Nathan noticed her cheeks twinge red. "I'm really thankful he and Peyton hired me to work at Tric. I'm still looking for a teaching position and I needed something to help pay the bills."

He nodded slowly, taking in each of her words. "You're a teacher?"

"Yeah. Well, I was, back in California. I taught English and Music."

"That's pretty cool. What brings you to Tree Hill? If you don't mind me asking-,"

"Oh, not at all," she smiled, "it's nice getting to know everyone and make new friends."

Nathan smiled wider.

"I grew up in North Carolina. Actually, not too far from here. I've been wanting to move for ages. I liked Palo Alto but I started feeling homesick. My sister and her husband - Clay Evans, I think you know him- bought a house here not too long ago and when I came to visit, I fell in love with Tree Hill. So, I packed up everything and here I am."

She was a rambler, he noticed. It was quite adorable.

"Oh, gosh," Haley stumbled over her words upon noticing his amused expression. "I'm talking too much again aren't I? I'm sorry. I tend to do that around new people and I-"

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Haley tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and Nathan's stomach twisted again. He was attracted to her like a moth to a flame. The guilt was piling higher with every word she uttered. He wondered if Alex would say something later. But, when Nathan looked in her direction, she hadn't even seemed to notice him at all. She and Chase were still laughing. This time, he was whispering in her ear and she was swatting at his chest.

Nathan's eyes narrowed. What the fuck? It was one thing for them to talk and laugh in private, but this was crossing a line. He knew Chase was harboring a slight crush on his girlfriend - it was painfully obvious - and though it wasn't cool, Nathan knew Chase would eventually get over it. But for Chase to act on those feelings? Completely against bro-code. And Alex… she was shamelessly flirting right back.

He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at them. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure," Haley squeaked. His change in mood flickered like a switch. He went from smiling to clenching his jaw in a matter of seconds.

"Do you think something is going on between them?"

Haley squinted and shaded the top of her eyes with the palm of her hand to block out the sun to get a better look at who he was referring to. She'd only moved here a few months ago and was still getting to know everyone. From the looks of it, she recognized the gorgeous skinny girl as Nathan's girlfriend. They met once when Peyton introduced them at the bar. It was a quick, half-hearted introduction- she couldn't remember her name and she couldn't recognize the guy sitting with her, either.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" Haley didn't want to admit the truth but it definitely looked like something was going on between them. The question, drenched in disdain, spit from her throat. She didn't mean for it to sound that way but she was upset for Nathan. How could this girl throw herself on another man when her boyfriend was right there (a boyfriend that was Nathan Scott, no less!)?

As practically any woman with a brain would admit, Haley was disappointed to learn that Nathan Scott was not on the market. It's not as if she ever would have made a move, but he was easily the best looking man she had ever seen. Her jaw nearly dropped upon seeing him the first night at the bar- those damn arms all but clinging to his tight black t-shirt still surfaces in her dreams. And when Lucas introduced him as his brother, she reverted back to her sixteen-year-old sullen self; shy and nervous around a cute boy.

But, that all faded when she met the woman on his arm. Oh well. It was all for the best, any way, Haley told herself. She wanted to stay single as she settled down in the new town. The last thing she needed was to stir up trouble.

"Yep. That's my girlfriend, Alex Dupre," Nathan muttered emotionlessly. "And that's my best friend. Chase Adams."

"Oh," Haley blinked. Well, that just made things ten times more awkward.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." He repeated. This time, Haley couldn't help but hear the hurt in his voice. "So what do you think?"

"I, I probably shouldn't …"

"Am I crazy to think there's something going on?" He turned away from Chase and Alex to look at Haley.

She noticed his gaze and smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I can't really tell. But if you think something's going on, maybe you should confront them."

He released a heavy sigh and raked his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. I guess I should. I think I'm just afraid of what I'll find out."

She placed a comforting hand on his forearm, desperately trying to ignore the way his veins poked between the space of her fingers. "I hope it's not what you expect."

"Yeah," he stared off into the distance again, "me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

**Just for the record, I HATE writing naley with other characters. I'm 100% (always and forever) a naley end-game. I'd never write anything else and it's actually extremely difficult to write romance between Alex/Nathan. **

**Also, I'm a huge fan of Jana, so I mean no disregard to her personally. Just not a fan of Alex ;) **

. . .

"What's going on with you?"

Nathan scoffed. This was the first thing Alex had said to him in ten minutes. As soon as they left the barbeque, her eyes were glued to her damn phone the entire car ride. That was the other thing about her that drove him crazy in the worst way. She was always on her phone, either texting or taking selfies. Nathan didn't know what her obsession was with recording videos, either. It was always of the most mundane things, like him driving or her just playing with her hair. Who cares?

Models. They were so damn self-absorbed.

"I'm surprised you even noticed me," he muttered under his breath.

Alex rolled her eyes and put her phone down into the cupholder, "You know work is always emailing me."

"That's not what I meant," he grit, twisting the leather on the steering wheel until it burned under his calloused palms. "I'm talking about how you barely acknowledged my presence at the barbeque."

"What the hell? Are you serious?" She drawled in a southern accent. Funny how she grew up in New York and somehow her words were drenched in Texas vowels. Nathan was pretty sure she'd never even left the East Coast.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," he resigned with a heavy exhale. Haley's words echoed in his mind. He knew he'd eventually have to confront Chase and Alex, but not now. Not when he was driving.

"Where are we going?" She bit out, noticing he'd missed the exit to get to his and Chase's apartment.

"I'm taking you home."

"Why?"

"I'm annoyed, Alex," the words left his lips in a harsh growl.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Her tone shifted as she lowered her defenses and did what she knew best- master the art of seduction.

Nathan wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn't falling for her husky voice and teeth-biting her lower lip. Not tonight. He was too tired and too pissed off.

"Let's not do this now," it wasn't a request. It was a demand.

"You're obviously pissed at me."

He wondered what gave it away. His somber silence or sulking eyes. Maybe his ticking jaw or white-knuckled grip on the wheel.

"I already told you why."

"Because I wasn't up your ass every minute?" She snarled, "sorry I'm not the clingy type."

"Could've fooled me," he grumbled again.

"Excuse me?"

"You were all over Chase, Alex!" Nathan finally exploded. "You spent the whole damn time cuddled up and giggling with each other. Did you forget I was there? Did you forget which one of us is your boyfriend?" He knew he sounded like a jealous prick and he hated himself for it. He hated fighting. But he hated feeling this way even more- as if everyone else was in on some big joke except for him. It sucked.

He felt Alex reach across the console and gingerly grab his hand. Nathan didn't bother wrapping his fingers around hers, instead choosing to stay stone still.

"Is that what you're upset about? That Chase and I are friends?"

Another scoff filled the quiet space of the car. He had pulled up to the front of her house over a minute ago and parked. His eyes didn't leave the dashboard, though.

"Look," she continued softly, "I'm really sorry if you felt excluded or something. That wasn't our intention. You were off helping Luke and we were just joking around."

"It's not about that, Alex. I don't care if you guys are friends. What I care about is that I feel like there's something more going on between the two of you that you're not telling me about."

Alex visibly recoiled, almost as if his accusation punched her. "What?"

"I'm not the jealous type, and you know that. But I wouldn't be this upset for no reason. I saw the way you two were acting," a feeling of dry sand scratched at the back of his throat, "it was more than just friends."

"Nathan," Alex interjected quickly, "there's nothing going on between me and Chase, I swear."

Nathan sighed. He wanted to believe her but he wasn't sure he did.

"I'm sorry if you thought that's what it looked like," she added guiltily. "There's no need to be worried."

"Okay," he muttered lamely.

"You're still mad."

"I'm not mad I'm just…" he shook his head and stared off into the distance at a dusty street light glow. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Are we still going to Tric?"

He shrugged, void of emotion. "We'll see."

"Okay, well…" Alex's words trailed into the darkness and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight."

Nathan mumbled a half-hearted goodbye and sped off down the street, not even bothering to wait to see if Alex made it inside safely. He spent the rest of the drive home marinating in his thoughts. Was he really just overreacting or was there something manifesting between his best friend and girlfriend? If there was, what would he do? But Alex insisted otherwise- she actually looked hurt that he'd even suggest something like that. He was really conflicted about it.

To make matters worse, when Nathan finally arrived home, he found Chase stretched out on the living room couch with an easy grin on his lips.

"Hey man, where's Al?"

And just like that, Nathan's rage returned. No, 'how are you' or even a damn 'hello'. All Chase cared about was 'Al' - a nickname Chase coined himself. Not even Nathan used the endearment.

He ignored the question and walked right past his friend, throwing his keys with an angry flare onto the coffee table.

"Everything okay, Nate?"

"I don't know, Chase. Why don't you tell me?"

"Whoa," Chase sat up from the couch and followed Nathan into the kitchen, where he found his friend grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, Chase. Your little crush- or whatever it is- on Alex needs to end. I'm getting sick of the flirting and the touching. You're my best friend, man. I mean, I can't believe you'd even try something like that."

Chase's brown eyes widened, "Nate, I-,"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses."

Chase watched as Nathan turned his back on him and trekked up the stairs, all but ignoring his pleas to hear him out.

. . .

To say it was tense in the apartment was an understatement. Chase, once again, tried to talk to Nathan over breakfast but received the silent treatment instead. And Nathan had spent the rest of the day avoiding his friend at every cost. He knew it was slightly petty but needed to send the message across that he wasn't messing around.

Nathan would forgive Chase eventually - it's not like he caught them with their pants down - but he still felt betrayed and that wasn't going to just disappear. Chase was a good guy, and though his flirty banter with Alex was probably not intentional, it was still inappropriate. Nathan needed time to cool down before the three of them could all hang out again like old times.

But, first he and Alex needed to mend their relationship. The more he thought about it, the more Nathan realized the two of them rarely went out just the two of them. Either Chase was tagging along or they were going on group dates with Luke and Peyton. So, even though it was a Sunday night, Nathan had kept his promise and brought Alex to Tric to watch one of her favorite bands perform.

He tried his best to knock down the wall that had been built around him over night, but he was still slightly guarded around Alex. But, much to Nathan's delight, Alex didn't call him out on it. Then again, maybe she didn't notice. Or, the two of them were really good at slipping into fake roles and playing pretend.

Either way, the night was going somewhat better than Nathan had anticipated- except for the fact Alex had probably taken at least a hundred selfies within the first thirty minutes of their arrival.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink. Can I get you anything?" He had to whisper in her ear over the loud music.

Alex craned her neck to smile in his direction. "Just a water, please."

He nodded and copied her smile. She was clean for five years- no drugs, no alcohol, and Nathan admired her for it. He was by no means an alcoholic, but the decision to give up beer for good would be a tough one.

And, if he wanted to survive the rest of this night, he'd need at least two cold brews; Tric was a sardine can of teenagers and hippies. A strange mixture of people, to say the least. Nathan had never even heard of the band performing but whoever they were, they must have been popular considering people were packed from wall to wall.

At least Alex seemed to be enjoying herself- the girl could have fun in a paper bag, Nathan silently mused. Sure, it wasn't his type of crowd and he'd much rather choose to stay inside to watch a movie, but he was actually surprised to find himself enjoying the music and spending time with Alex. He really couldn't remember the last time they had gone out on a date alone. They really needed this. Maybe he and Chase could hang out alone one day too - just to remember what it felt like to be best friends.

Once he had successfully pushed through a throng of sweaty concert dwellers, Nathan wasn't sure why he was momentarily taken aback to find Haley behind the bar. Of course she'd be there. She was a bartender. He just wasn't expecting to see her - but it was a nice surprise. He genuinely valued their conversation from the day before and found himself wishing it had been longer. He liked getting to know her. She was kind and down to earth, and completely breathtaking. It was a feeling he'd never known before. To be breathless from the beauty of another person. Even as a former professional athlete, the wind had never knocked out of his lungs the way it did when he saw Haley.

Nathan was well-aware of how creepy he looked just standing at the edge of the bar, staring at her. If it wasn't for someone knocking into him, he wouldn't have even moved.

She looked flustered; her face was flushed and her hair, which had been tied back into a ponytail, had stray strands pointing out in all directions. Nathan wanted to step in and help her.

A megawatt smile spread over Haley's lips when she saw Nathan at the end of the bar. It was nice to see somebody familiar- and nice. The people tonight were so rude. She wasn't used to it. Then again, she hadn't been a bartender since college and forgot how demanding the job was (and how shitty people could be).

"Hey, Nathan!" She greeted with a shout. People were screaming along with the band, and it was hard to hear. "I didn't know you liked The Strumbellas."

"Who?"

"The band," Haley laughed.

"Oh, yeah, no. Alex wanted to see them."

He gestured over his shoulder to where she was sitting in a booth. Haley followed his gaze and frowned. Alex was holding out her phone, pursing her lips and presumably taking a picture of herself. Not that Haley blamed her- she was completely gorgeous- but it was strange when women over a certain age took excessive photos of themselves.

Nathan laughed at Haley's befuddled expression, "she does that a lot."

"Oh, I'm not - I mean, I'm not judging, I just…" Haley wanted to tell him she was confused as to why the woman would be taking stupid selfies alone instead of spending time with her unbelievably attractive boyfriend. It's like Alex was completely blind to Nathan's sexiness. Between yesterday and tonight, Haley's perception of Alex was worsening.

"I know. You're far too classy to make fun of someone," Nathan grinned, "but between you and me, I think it's ridiculous."

Haley laughed and threaded a strand of her hair behind her ear. She felt like a sweaty mess of tangled hair. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a beer and water, please."

Haley nodded, "bottle or tap for the beer?"

"Bottle's fine."

He watched her gracefully twist open a Hieniken and place it down in front of him.

"So, I take it everything worked out between you two?" She asked as she filled a glass with water from the tap.

He shrugged, "she said it's all in my head."

"Do you believe her?"

Nathan blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "Do you think I should?"

Haley's laugh lingered between the notes of the song, "it's not my place to say."

He mocked a pout before bringing the bottle to his lips, "why not?"

"I'm not a relationship expert," Haley grabbed a dirty glass from the bartop and wiped it with a rag, wanting to look like she was doing more than talking with a friend.

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "left his cheating ass in California."

Nathan scrunched his face, "that sucks. I'm sorry that happened to you. Nobody deserves to be cheated on."

Especially not her.

Haley looked him square in the eye, studying the kaleidoscope of blue, "no. They don't."

"How'd you find out?"

"The idiot matched with my coworker on Tinder."

"Dumbass," Nathan rolled his eyes.

She shrugged, "yeah, well, anyone who cheats on their partner is."

"Agreed," he said after another swallow of beer, then stood there for a second, contemplating his next words. "I was a dick to Chase."

"What happened?"

"I basically accused him of wanting to steal my girlfriend. I think I overreacted," he groaned.

"Did he say anything?"

"No. I didn't really give him a chance to."

"Maybe you should hear him out. I mean, if he's your best friend, I'm sure the last thing he wants to do is hurt you."

Nathan's eyebrow cocked slightly, "so you do think something was going on between them?"

She laughed again, "I don't know, Nathan."

"You do. You're just not telling me," he teased. "Come on, we're friends now, Hales. Just be honest."

Haley twisted her lips to the side of her face and tossed the dirty towel over her shoulder. The line for drinks was getting longer and she felt guilty for talking to Nathan this long- but at the same time, she didn't want him to leave. She was enjoying his company far too much.

"Fine," she resigned with a short sigh, "it didn't exactly look platonic, but then again, I don't know them very well. It's hard to tell. I don't want to give you any bad ideas. My best advice is to trust your gut. If you still think something's going on, confront it. But if you think it's all in your head, worrying about it won't do you any good. You deserve to be happy, Nathan"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Nathan nodded. His heart was still so torn. Hopefully talking to Chase would clear the fog that resided in his head. "Thanks, Hales." He wasn't sure where the nickname came from, but he found that it tasted sweet on the edge of his tongue.

"Any time," Haley beamed.

"Anyway," he glanced over towards Alex- still glued to her phone- and pulled out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet, "I should get back. Thanks again for the drinks."

She shook her head in protest, "it's only nine dollars-"

"Consider it extra. For the advice," his grinned, sliding the twenty closer to her side of the bar. He then turned back towards the crowd, smiling when he heard Haley call out a goodbye, and walked over to Alex.

"That took a while," she mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry, I was talking to Haley."

"Haley?" Alex finally looked up from her phone with a teasing scowl painted across her features.

"Yeah," Nathan said, sliding into the booth next to her and putting down their drinks. "She's Lucas and Peyton's neighbor, remember?"

"Should I be worried?"

"Worried?" Nathan wrinkled his brow, "worried about what?"

"About you talking to another girl," she drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Alex," he accosted, "you've got to be kidding me."

"It doesn't feel so great now, does it?" Her voice was teasing, but Nathan detected a hint of disdain behind those words. She was annoyed.

"I get it," he surrendered with an eye roll, "there's nothing going on between you and Chase."

"You're damn right," Alex smirked, "now come over here. It's been a while since I've kissed this face," she grabbed at his chin, tugging his face closer to her lips.

Nathan was hesitant; he was never one for PDA, but eventually melted into her kiss, completely unaware of Haley's disappointed stare from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Most people's favorite sound was the steady timbre of a loved one's voice. Or maybe it was the way rain lost its silence against a tin roof. A soft piano, perhaps- or a grand orchestra.

But not Nathan.

His favorite sound was the steady rhythm of a basketball bouncing against a hardwood floor. It was a melody no song or instrument could rival.

A soothing calmness settled between the craters in his bones as he stood with his feet rooted to the gym floor, bouncing a leather basketball to the quiet drum of his heart.

Down, bounce, catch. Down, bounce, catch. Down, bounce, catch.

For as long as Nathan could remember, this was his therapy. Forget breathing exercises or yoga or whatever else people did to ease anxiety- put a ball in Nathan's hands and he was home.

Normally, he went to the Rivercourt - a slab of concrete along Cape Fear, with two dinky excuses for basketball hoops on each end. But, because it was raining, he ended up in Tree Hill High School's gymnasium.

School was out for the summer, so Nathan didn't need to worry about getting caught. But, even if he had, it didn't matter. His old '23' jersey was still hanging on the wall, right next to the Ravens' championship trophy- the only one they had ever won, thanks to Nathan and Lucas. The brothers were unstoppable on the court and left behind an unattainable legacy.

He grinned at the memories. It felt like a different lifetime.

But, as much as he changed since the boy who used to wear the old Ravens jersey, Nathan's love for basketball never wavered.

He went back to it, time and time again, like a former lover whose scent never left their pillow or whose stain lingered on your heart forever.

The ball bouncing against the wood echoed through the empty gym like pebbles plinking into a metal bin. He wished it was loud enough to drown the sound of his screaming thoughts.

As calming as basketball was, Nathan couldn't stop thinking about his earlier conversation with Chase.

He was ready to let it all go; to give them both the benefit of the doubt. Even if Chase and Alex had been flirting at the barbeque, it was harmless. Nathan never cheated - never would - on a girlfriend, but he was no saint. His attraction to Haley was a test to that. He'd flirted with her at the barbeque, and again at the bar a few nights ago- but he knew it wouldn't lead to anything more than that. He'd be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind (if only for the slightest millisecond), but he'd never act on it. Not when he was a taken man.

Nathan didn't always have the highest morals, especially during his teenage years, but if there was one thing he always valued, it was loyalty.

So, sure, he could handle a little side flirting so long as it was purely innocent but the fact that it was Chase - his best friend- who had been flirting with his girlfriend, was a bit like a stab to the lower back.

Still, Nathan didn't want to lose his best friend. He'd give him a light warning, and duke it out over beers, pizza, and a good ol' fashioned game of NBA Live 2019.

At least, that was the plan until Chase opened his mouth again.

Nathan's mind flashbacked to earlier in the day and wondered, yet again, if he was just being paranoid:

. . .

"_Hey, man," Nathan strolled into the kitchen, where Chase was quietly staring into a bowl of soggy cornflakes. "Can we talk?"_

_Chase looked up, slightly startled upon hearing his friend's scratchy voice for the first time in almost five days, "Sure," came his tentative reply._

"_I overreacted the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did, and I'm sorry."_

_Chase cleared his throat, hoping to find the words he was looking for;  
_"_I'm sorry, too," he started, "and I know Alex already told you there's nothing going on, but I want you to hear it from me too." _

_The amicable plaster around Nathan's smile crumpled into a stale frown. "What?"_

_Uh-oh, Chase inwardly panicked. "What do you mean what?"_

"_How do you know that's what Alex said? Have you two been talking?" Nathan curled his fist at his side in a desperate attempt to contain his composure. _

"_Well, we, uh," Chase cleared his throat again, "we're friends. And you weren't exactly talking to me so I wanted to know what happened."_

_Nathan laughed sardonically, "that's rich, Chase. Maybe if you wanted me to believe nothing's going on, you wouldn't be sneaking around my fucking back."_

"_We're not sneaking around!" Chase jumped up from his spot on the stool, slamming his palms on the counter but subsequently softened his tone after detecting the glare staring in Nathan's icy eyes. "I don't understand what has you so paranoid."_

"_It's not just the barbeque, Chase. It's every time you two are around each other. And now you've been talking in secret? What else don't I know, huh?"_

_Chase hung his head in the growing silence, "come on, man. I'm your best friend. Do you really expect that little of me?"_

"_Of course not," Nathan argued lightly, "which is why it's killing me to even be talking about this."_

"_I don't want to lose you, Nate. I'll - I'll stop being friends with Alex, if that's what you want."_

"_No," Nathan shook his head, "I don't want that. We're all friends, and that's not going to change. I just want the flirting to stop, okay? I trust you. "_

"_Done," Chase swore, "it's not going to happen any more."_

_But Nathan noticed that Chase never looked him in the eye. _

. . .

As Nathan's bouncing got more aggressive, so did the sound of the echoes in the gym. He'd never felt more conflicted. Of course he wanted to believe Chase. He wanted to believe his girlfriend. The last thing he wanted was to end a ten year friendship and a blossoming relationship over some paranoid suspicions.

So what if they had been talking? Nathan had plenty of friendships with women- he texted Peyton frequently. Lucas was never worried about it.

And it's not like he caught Chase and Alex kissing, Nathan repeated in his head. There was really no proof something else was happening. Guys and girls can be friends without it being romantic, his inner voice also tried to reason.

But why was there another voice screaming in his ear, advising him not to believe them? Chase could barely look him in the eye, and Alex seemed to have been avoiding Nathan the last few days- or at least avoiding any mention of their fight. Was it all in his head or were they still hiding something?

Nathan groaned loudly. This sucked.

The battle of his thoughts were soon interrupted by a squeaking sound when the gym doors swung open.

"Oh, sorry," the voice sounded, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Nathan ceased his steady bouncing of the basketball and whipped his head around. He knew that voice.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

His eyes zoned in on her small frame. She looked even smaller than normal standing in between the large gym doors. He couldn't stop his gaze from sweeping appreciatively over her.

She was dressed differently than what he'd previously seen her wear; a modest yet slightly tight-fitting black pencil skirt and a pastel yellow, sleeveless blouse decorated in soft blue flowers. Her hair was piled in a tight bun atop her head and her soft, delicate features were traced with a light coat of make-up.

And damn. Those black high-heels really accentuated her tone legs.

She looked so beautiful, Nathan actually contemplated if he was dreaming.

"I could ask you the same thing," Haley giggled after he'd turned around to look at her. She definitely wasn't expecting to see him when she pushed open the doors.  
"I come here to think sometimes," he answered softly.

She cautiously walked further into the gym, the sound of her clicking heels echoing throughout the gym with every step. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled and quickly changed the conversation. He didn't want to bother her with more of his problems. She'd already heard too much. "You look nice."

"Oh, this?" She tried to hide her blushing cheeks by looking down at her outfit, "I just had a job interview at the tutoring center but I got a little lost on the way out."

"Yeah, it's a big school for a small town," he chuckled. "How'd the interview go? Get the job?"

Haley nodded, unable to suppress her giddy grin, "I did. And if all goes well, I can take over in the fall."

"That's great, Hales!" Nathan beamed, "congratulations! I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you," her cheeks fused a deeper shade of red.

Nathan gently tossed her the basketball, chuckling when she awkwardly fumbled to catch it. "Let's see what you got."

"Oh, God, no. Definitely not," she didn't even know how to hold the basketball, let alone dribble it or shoot it.

"Come on, just shoot," he coaxed.

Damn him, she thought. Damn him and that sexy smirk. She'd whip her clothes off if he asked her to.

"Okay, but I'm warning you," Haley scrunched her nose at Nathan, "this is going to be embarrassing."

"You can't be that bad," he chuckled.

Haley gave him a pointed stare, silently challenging his words before tossing the ball through the air all but gracefully, and missing the rim completely. "See?"

"Okay," he laughed at her teasing pout, "luckily you're a lot better at bartending than you are at basketball."

Haley's giggles caused a bout of butterflies to swarm in his belly, "honestly, I'm not great at that either but I guess that means you enjoyed the drinks I made last night."

Nathan wrinkled his brow, "what drinks?" He wasn't at Tric last night, and the last time was there, he ordered a beer. He didn't drink cocktails.

"The Long Island Iced Teas. I didn't get to see you because Alex ordered them," she frowned. It wasn't as if she was actively searching for him through the thick crowd last night, but she was disappointed when Alex ordered the drinks instead of Nathan. Haley was secretly hoping he'd make an appearance (maybe a slight part of her wanted to see him wearing a tight fitting t-shirt again) but then again, it was probably for the best she didn't see them together. The last time she caught them kissing, it felt as if her heart had been stung by a thousand needles. "I'm a little rusty with my drink mixing," she continued to ramble, "so I'm happy to know I didn't poison you..."

Nathan shook his head and interjected mid-way through her ramble, "Haley, I wasn't at Tric last night."

"Oh," Haley cocked her head, suddenly flustered again, "maybe it wasn't Alex, then." She could have sworn it was. In fact, she was taking selfies while waiting for the drinks.

A sinking pit started to form in Nathan's stomach, "you said she ordered Long Island Iced Teas?"

Haley nodded meekly, "yeah."

"Un-fucking-believable," he grit through his teeth. "Alex is sober. Chase drinks those."

Her eyes widened and heart sank for him. Haley suddenly wished she did poison the drinks last night. Nathan didn't deserve this.

"I didn't see him though," she tried to mend. Maybe it wasn't as bad as they thought. "She could've been there with her girlfriends?"

He laughed dryly, "no. She said she was working late last night. They lied to me" he mumbled, "I'm such an idiot."

"Oh, Nathan," Haley wanted to gather him in her arms and hold his fragile body close to hers. In that moment, the six-foot-two man made of muscle morphed into a broken little boy, "you're not an idiot."

He let the ball drop from between his hands, not bothering to watch it roll away.

"Really, Nathan. Don't beat yourself up. It might not mean what you think."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Nathan rasped, "and I don't know what to do. They both insist I'm being paranoid and that there's nothing going on between them."

Haley reached out to grab his hand, and stroked the inside of his palm as soothingly as she could. "What's your heart telling you to do, Nathan?"

"I- I don't know," he shook his head, dropping his gaze to their hands. "What do you think I should do?"

"I can't make that decision for you," Haley sighed. What she really wanted to say was to dump Alex's skinny ass on the curb like last week's garbage, but that wouldn't be very supportive. And, despite her growing crush on Nathan, Haley didn't want to be the rebound girl.

He needed a friend right now, and that's what she'd be.

"But you deserve better than this, Nathan," she added quietly.

"There needs to be more people like you in the world," a ghost of a smile skidded across both of their lips.

Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him softly, trying everything in her power not to sniff his cologne scented neck.

"Go talk to Alex. Or Chase. Set the record straight," Haley whispered, "everything will be okay."

Nathan nodded. Haley was right - he needed to talk to Alex again. In person. He wasn't going to instantly accuse her of cheating, but he would demand answers. He wasn't going to put up with this any longer.

. . .

Alex's car was in the driveway. She was home but she wasn't answering her front door.

"Dammit," Nathan grumbled, only to then remember the spare key she had given him not too long ago. He fished around in his pocket until he found his keyring. _Aha_.

Nathan spent the entire drive to her house thinking about what he would say. What would Alex say? Even if she wasn't with Chase, why did she lie to him and say she was working late? It was fishy. And he wasn't being paranoid.

"Alex?" He called out, stepping into her apartment. He hoped he didn't seem like a clingy, over-the-top boyfriend, but he had questions and they needed to talk. For real this time.

No answer.

Nathan walked further through the house until he got to her bedroom, where the door was ajar.

He peeked inside and there she was.

Naked.

On top of Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan hadn't uttered a single word other than "Whiskey" since he'd strolled into Tric looking as if he'd lost his soul well over an hour ago.

Haley's smile died on her lips when she watched him slump into a stool and avert his bleary, bloodshot eyes on anything other than where she stood. Taking no offense to his vacant greeting, she grabbed the nearest glass and filled it with Jack Daniels, watching as he downed it in all but three big gulps.

She didn't need to ask; she already knew.

His biggest fears were confirmed. His best friend and his girlfriend committed the worst form of betrayal - and though Haley just recently met Nathan, her heart bled beside him.

Jack Daniels couldn't cure a knife in the back but she poured Nathan another glass, silently contemplating whether she should break the painful silence.

It was six o'clock on a Wednesday night. Tric was virtually empty, save for two other patrons at the other end of the bar watching a wrestling match on the tv.

Nathan's eyes still strayed from her concerned stare. She wasn't sure exactly what to say so she stayed silent until he slid the empty glass closer to her.

Haley's teeth sank into her lip. This would be his fifth glass in under an hour. She knew he was hurting but he had to slow down - she couldn't bear to watch him break further.

"What is this?" Nathan's voice strangled the air after noticing his glass was a little too clear to be Whiskey.

"Water," Haley suppressed a laugh at his obvious grimace. "I don't think you'll want a hangover tomorrow."

He shrugged impassively, "beats the way I feel right now."

She cautiously nodded, "wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing really to talk about," he absentmindedly traced the rim of the glass with his right pointer finger and stared into the bottom of the glass, searching for a way to forget the last two hours. He wished there was a way to drown in a few inches of water. "They lied to my face and then I found them fucking each other."

"Oh, Nathan-"

He scoffed, ignoring her heavyhearted sigh, "I just feel so stupid, you know? I should have never believed them-"

"Stop it," Haley leaned over the bar to grab his hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes again. "Do not beat yourself up, do you hear me? You didn't cause this, Nathan."

Nathan swallowed hard, wishing it were Whiskey instead of air. Haley's melted brown stare was a sinking pool in his stomach. Maybe if he looked at her long enough, all the ugliness in the world would disappear.

Alex would disappear.

Chase would disappear.

Affairs would disappear.

But no matter how long he studied Haley's red lips and black v-neck t-shirt, there was no forgetting the past.

He knew he'd never forget the moment he walked in on his best friend and girlfriend- or the memory of what happened after.

. .

_Nathan didn't know how much time had passed since he started standing in the frame of Alex's door, watching as she rode his best friend and listening to their breathy moans swallow the rest of the air around him._

_His stomach tied into a sailor's knot as betrayal stamped his eyes with its permanent ink. _

_And then Chase's eyes opened. _

"_Nathan!" He shrieked, all but pushing Alex off of him. _

_Nathan shook his head and crumpled his icy eyes with disdain, "don't." He was vaguely aware of Alex stumbling around her floor, picking up their scattered clothing as if they weren't already torn by the shards of his shattered heart. _

"_Wait, man, please-" Chase rolled out of the bed, still naked. His lower anatomy stood tall and proud, like a flag of victory waving right in front of Nathan, tauntingly; haha, I won._

"_Fuck you," he grit before turning to Alex whose eyes were brimming with tears, "and fuck you, too."_

_Their desperate pleas rattled with the slamming of the door. Nathan didn't want to hear another lie._

. .

Dammnit, he needed another drink.

"I just can't believe they'd do this to me," Nathan slurred. The four glasses of whiskey were starting to mess with him, "Chase is my best friend."

"I know," Haley gently squeezed his hand, "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah," Nathan slumped over again, "so can I please have another drink?"

She sighed. A part of her knew she should cut him off. He was already way past tipsy - it didn't help that he probably never ate dinner. But then again, if she caught her best friend with a boyfriend, she'd want to drink herself into oblivion, too.

"Fine," she finally acquiesced, "but after this I'm cutting you off."

He grinned (a real grin) triumphantly, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Haley rolled her eyes, and hoped to hide the truth behind a heavy veil of sarcasm, "that's exactly it."

Nathan chuckled lowly and eagerly accepted the half-filled glass with an appreciative nod. The cool liquid coated his throat in two hard sips. Haley's eyes widened when he slammed the glass back on the bartop.

"Hit me again, Hales."

"Water," she pointed to the untouched cup next to him. He sighed.

Haley watched him take small, steadying sips, until he fell back against the stool again.

"Ten fucking years of friendship down the drain. Just like that."

She leaned on her forearms, listening intently to his quiet, angry rant. Well, at least he wasn't stewing in a silent sadness anymore, Haley silently mused. He was talking. Less drinking. She'd take it.

Nathan continued, "I mean, what the hell was he thinking?" The question was rhetorical but he answered it seconds later, "he was thinking with his small dick, that's what. Yeah. I hope Alex enjoyed the downgrade."

Haley coughed on her breath. She wasn't expecting that.

He shook his head, oblivious to Haley's flustered reaction, and continued, "I did everything for him," his heated words shifted to sadness again, and he reached for the whiskey glass only to frown when it was empty. Haley didn't budge.

"I took him in when he failed his pilot licensing test. The guy was a mess. He didn't have a pot to piss in," Nathan recalled, "I gave him everything and this is how he repays me."

Haley was at another loss for words. She was sad for him - and pissed at Chase and Alex, even though she barely knew them. She didn't know how anyone could ever do that to someone they loved.

"Some best friend, huh?" His voice was as bitter as the Jack Daniels.

Haley couldn't help but notice Nathan's rant was mostly about his anger towards Chase - she wondered how he felt about Alex. Her stomach soured at the thought of her.

"They don't deserve you," the words slipped quietly through her lips, like flower petals falling onto a pond.

Nathan stared unblinkingly at Haley. A drunken smile swelled over his lips. "I wish I met you sooner."

"Stop it," her cheeks turned pink.

"What? I'm serious," the slurring of words contradicted their truth.

"You're drunk."

He continued his intense study of her face, "Did anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

Haley rolled her eyes again, hoping he didn't notice the deep blush painted over her face. "Okay. You're officially cut off, mister."

"Oh come on, Hales."

"Drink this," she pushed another glass of water towards him.

Nathan tried to pout, but his lips twisted around his tongue and he looked more like he'd just swallowed something sour than someone sad. Haley giggled; it was kind of adorable.

"No. Can I have more tequila?"

"Tequila? You were drinking Whiskey."

Nathan snickered like a school boy, "I drank some when you were in the storage room."

"Nathan!" Haley admonished, "God, no wonder you're so drunk."

He tried to stand from the stool but nearly fell over in the process. If he hadn't caught the bar rail, he would've taken a nasty fall to the head.

"I'm fine," he tried convincing her with another one of his cocky smirks, followed by a double-eyed wink.

Haley laughed and finished wiping down the top of the bar. Tric had long ago emptied out and she decided she was closing down for the night.

"Come on, hot shot."

"Where are we going?" He asked when she gently gripped his arm and pulled him towards the door.

"I'm taking you home."

He stopped in his tracks - nearly sobering - "no."

"No? Nathan, come on. You're drunk and I'm not letting you drive."

"No, I mean," he slammed his fist into his forehead, trying to find the words, "Chase. He lives with me. I can't."

Haley sighed. Of course. She contemplated calling Lucas but he and Peyton were away for the week, visiting her Dad in Florida.

"Okay. I'll take you back to my place," she said, "it's probably best you're not alone tonight, anyway."

Nathan simply nodded, trying not to sway into the walls. He was feeling sleepy. Haley's grip tightened slightly when she felt him slow down, then carefully led him down Tric's staircase.

It really was a poor design for a bar filled with drunk people. She hoped Luke had good insurance coverage.

"You're so nice, Haley," Nathan babbled, "and you have a really nice ass."

Haley thanked God he couldn't see her face - and that the darkness of the night concealed her flushed skin.

His eyes couldn't focus on anything. The world was blurry - except for Haley. She was like his flashlight, guiding him through the dark and fuzzy maze.

He watched her hips sway in tight fitting black jeans and his fingers itched to reach into her back pockets, wondering what he'd find inside. Her skin was probably so delicate - just like her smooth and round curves.

"Alex doesn't have an ass," at this point, his every thought was announced aloud, "I like butts. But not hers."

Haley had to bite her tongue. He was drunk, and he was upset and the last thing she wanted was to provoke him further. They were almost to her car and hopefully then he'd go to sleep - or at least stop talking about butts.

"Boobs are nice," Nathan continued to slur, "but maybe I'm a cheater too. I was staring at your cleavage, Hales. I'm so sorry."

Haley inhaled a deep, steadying breath and slowly turned around. They were finally at her car.

"It's okay, Nathan. Come on," she gently coaxed him into the backseat. "How are you feeling now?"

"Sad," she watched him rest his head against the window. Haley's heart ached again.

"I know but we'll be home soon, okay? Sleep will help."

Luckily for Haley, Nathan was silent for most of the drive. She had to check in her rearview to see if he'd fallen asleep - but he spent most of the ride staring blankly out the window. She wondered if the alcohol was starting to subside.

Less than five minutes later, they pulled up to her house and Haley was helping him out of the backseat. He was too big for her to carry, so thankfully he didn't fall asleep; she wasn't sure what would have happened if that was the case.

With the support of Haley, Nathan practically stumbled up her front steps and nearly collided into the house.

"Easy there, cowboy," she teased, her arms never leaving his back, even when unlocking the door. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll get you some water."

Nathan's head bobbled in what he hoped looked like a nod, and zig-zagged over towards Haley's couch. If he was sober, he'd take a minute to study his surroundings and probably comment on how nice it looked. But his head was pounding and his eyes were hazy and all he wanted to do was lie down.

He wondered what time it was- wondered what Chase and Alex were doing. His stomach burned with disgust. He left his phone in the car at Tric because he didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially not them.

"Here you go," Haley appeared again and so did his forgotten smile. She really did light up every room like she was the moon.

"Thanks," he whispered as she handed him a cup. He didn't trust his voice to say anything else. The water cooled his mouth and he sighed in relief.

"Can I get you anything else?"

He shook his head, "you've already done so much."

"I just want you to be okay." And it was the truth. Haley knew Nathan shouldn't be alone during such a vulnerable time - she's been there before, but not nearly as bad.

Nathan stared at her again. Even though his half-slit, drunken, red eyes. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was almost impossible to comprehend.

"You really are incredible, aren't you?"

Haley laughed softly. It was her go-to reaction whenever she was at a loss for words - especially after someone complimented her.

She felt his fingers figure-skating on her jean-clad knee, dancing their way to her upper thigh and her mind screamed Danger.

But God, the way he was looking at her - he bent his head closer to hers and Haley felt Nathan's warm breath tickling her lips. Any control she possessed vanished through the cracked window. Her lips pulled closer to his and they met with a tingling touch.

The kiss started slow until Nathan's tongue darted through her lips, eager for exploration. She couldn't stop the moan from spilling out as he pressed her further into the couch.

"I want you so much," Nathan muttered huskily, his hands somehow found their way under her shirt and started stroking the smooth skin beneath her bra.

Haley nearly smiled until the taste of whiskey settled between her teeth and she instantly pushed away from his hard chest.

"We can't. I'm sorry."

He looked at her with his sad, drunken eyes and she sighed.

"I like you, Nathan," her gaze fell to her lap as she started to fiddle with her own fingers, "but I won't be your rebound."

"Hales-"

She shook her head and slowly stood from the couch. "I get it. You're drunk and you're feeling alone. I just - I can't. Not like this."

Nathan saw her irresistible lips moving but he couldn't understand what she was saying. The room was spinning and his stomach was churning. How much did he drink? When was the last time he ate?

"You should go to sleep, Nathan," Haley advised, "feel better."

And with that, she disappeared out of the living room and down the hall.

Nathan tried to call out, to beg her to stay. To say something. But the words evaporated as his eyes sank shut, letting the darkness envelope around his body.

He hoped that when he woke up, this would all just be a cruel nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan was hiding again; it was what he did best.

He managed to avoid everyone for a whole week- it helped that he turned his phone off and threw himself into his work. Fortunately, he hadn't seen Alex there and judging by his now half-empty apartment, Chase must have moved out on his own.

_Good_, Nathan silently griped. He honestly never wanted to see him ever again. He was glad that they were probably avoiding him, too. It made things easier.

Lucas and Peyton were still away, thank God, so Nathan didn't need to deal with their concerns yet either.

If he was being honest, the person he was hiding from the most was Haley.

He hadn't stepped a foot in Tric since the night he'd gotten drunk and she had to take him to her house. Nathan remembered waking up the next morning on her couch, nursing a killer headache, and slowly piecing together the scattered puzzle of hazy memories. In between the glasses of Jack Daniels, he found the biggest parts of the night hiding in his brain. He remembered Haley pulling him out of Tric and how he couldn't tear his eyes from her swaying- and somewhat blurry- ass.

"_You have a really nice ass."_

Sure he was drunk, but he couldn't believe he'd actually said that (no matter how true it was). The more he remembered, the worse it got - it was as if Nathan was watching a horror movie and he was trapped inside the screen; he couldn't escape. Scene by scene, each memory built to a horrible climax.

"_I want you."_

He remembered kissing her. That definitely wasn't a dream. He remembered how her creamy skin felt like satin against his calloused palms. Most of all, he remembered how she pushed him away.

"_I won't be your rebound."_

Nathan never hated himself more. He remembered bolting out of Haley's house without a word that morning. Shame and guilt moved into the gaping hole in his chest. They lived there permanently, now. He couldn't forgive himself knowing that he'd almost taken advantage of her - she'd been nothing but kind to him and he had to ruin it. He lost three people he cared about, all in a matter of 24 hours.

He knew he should've stayed - should've at least said thank you for all that she'd done. Who knows what would've happened to him if Haley hadn't been working that night. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Chase, or Alex, or how much he'd probably hurt Haley.

He was a coward. He couldn't face her- couldn't bring himself to apologize because, somehow, the thought of losing Haley hurt more than the bleeding wound in his back from Chase and Alex.

Ironically, that was probably the exact same reason Chase and Alex were avoiding him. They didn't want to face their demons or see the damage they caused. Nathan was a wreckage, burnt and abandoned because of their betrayal.

He hoped like hell that Haley didn't feel that way towards him. Nathan never wanted to hurt someone the way he'd been hurt.

So he ran - ran as far as he could, hoping to one day be forgotten.

Isolation helped. When Nathan wasn't working, he was alone - anywhere but home. Even though there had been no sign of Chase, he didn't want to risk it. Tree Hill's high school gym was the only place Nathan felt safe. The only place where no one would find him.

Or so he thought.

"Nice shot."

Nathan didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

He forgot Haley was working there now - he forgot she knew this was his hiding spot.

His eyes followed the rolling ball, past his feet and towards Haley. He turned to find her standing with it- albeit quite awkwardly- between her hands. She was wearing a smug yet concerned smile.

"I should've known you'd be here," Haley said again. "I've been worried about you."

Nathan's stomach plummeted to his feet. _She_ was worried about _him_.

"I'm okay," he shrugged, wishing he possessed the ball so he'd have something to do with his hands.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was tentative.

He sighed, then shook his head. Of course she knew he was lying. He'd never been good at bluffing.

"You, uh, kinda ran out before I got to see you the other day. I've been trying to check on you but you've been M.I.A."

A million little knives jabbed his throat. The guilt was a barbed wire around his neck and he wore it like a chain.

"I guess I just needed some time alone to process things."

Haley nodded in understanding, but his eyes never met hers. Instead, he motioned towards the bleachers for a place to sit. A silent victory, she noted; he wanted to talk and she would happily listen.

Nathan's elbows landed on his knees and he hung his head between his hands, too ashamed to look at her. But the truth was, he was glad she was there. He needed someone to talk to, no matter how many times he'd try to convince himself otherwise.

"I know this is a stupid question but how are you really doing?"

A small smile landed on his lips, "it changes." Nathan dragged a hand through his already unkempt hair, "But I'm mostly angry; Angry at Chase for throwing away our friendship. I don't know if I can ever forgive him."

She nodded again. He had every right to feel that way.

"And Alex," Haley prompted, "do you think you can forgive her?"

"That's the weird thing," Nathan slowly picked his head up, glancing sideways at Haley to gage her reaction. Her expression was soft and gentle. She showed no signs of resentment or pain. If anything, her eyes were filled with worry. "I don't even think I even feel anything towards her anymore. I mean, yeah, I'm upset she cheated on me. It sucks and my pride is definitely bruised but it's Chase who hurt me the most. I can get over Alex, but Chase… he was like a brother to me."

"Have you seen them?"

"No, thank God. I don't know what I'd do, honestly. A part of me wants to beat the shit out of Chase."

Haley sucked on her lower lip, "what about your living arrangements?"

Nathan told her the story of how he had come home from work the other day to find all of Chase's stuff gone. He didn't know where he went and he didn't care. Chase probably feared for his life and went into hiding, for all Nathan knew.

"Wow, I can't believe they didn't even try to apologize," Haley said bitterly, watching as Nathan simply shrugged it off- but she wasn't fooled. Haley knew it stung him much deeper than he'd ever let her believe.

"Does it bother you?" She asked lightly, afraid to push him too far that he'd run off again. She couldn't explain the disappointment she had felt last week when she awoke to find him missing after nearly having to carry him home the night before. But she knew he needed his space - she just hoped it wasn't their kiss that scared him off.

"Not as much as it bothers me the way I treated you the other night," Nathan mumbled the words so lowly that Haley struggled to know if she'd heard him correctly.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes found the floor again, studying the crevices between each wooden panel. "I was an asshole," he sighed, "and I can hardly forgive myself for treating you the way I did. You were just trying to take care of me and I acted like a pig. You don't deserve that, Hales, and I'm so sorry."

She smiled softly and wrapped a comforting hand around his noticeably large bicep. Haley meant what she said - she wasn't going to be a rebound - but damn, he made it hard not to want to rip his shirt off every time she saw him. "It's okay, Nathan. You were drunk and you were hurting."

"That doesn't make it alright," he blew out and shook his head, "I'm not that type of guy and I know you're not that type of girl. I just - I hate myself for taking advantage of you."

"You didn't," Haley gave his arm a gentle squeeze and threw him a comforting smile, "I wouldn't let you," she half-teased.

Nathan's shoulders visibly relaxed. It was comforting to know that she wasn't upset with him and that he wasn't going to lose her, afterall. "I know but I didn't mean to make you feel like a rebound. I really did -do- want you. And it wouldn't be just sex-"

Haley bit the inside of her cheek, "it's just too soon."

He sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right.

"Maybe if things were different…" Haley trailed softly.

"I know," he repeated in a whisper. "I wish they were."

"Me too," her fingers trailed down his arm and towards his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "...but one day. Things will be better."

He nodded, then licked his dry lips as the next words fell between them. "I was scared I lost you too," Nathan felt naked. He'd never been more vulnerable than he was right now. His soul was spread open like a window. Anyone could look inside.

"You didn't," she promised, "and you won't."

"Thank you," he grinned bashfully, "for everything."

"Of course," Haley started, "and I'm sorry I can't offer you more than friendship right now," she frowned, "I like you, Nathan, I really do. The attraction is there, I just can't let myself go there right now. Not when you're still hurting."

"I understand, Hales. When we do this one day," he motioned between them, "I want it to be for real. You deserve my whole heart, not a broken one."

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on the side of his cheek, grinning when his skin turned pink, "you're going to be okay. I really believe that."

Nathan nodded, "Thank you." He couldn't say it enough. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Haley stood from her spot on the bleachers and grinned cheekily, "you'll never have to find out. That's what true friends are for, right?"

Nathan's heart smiled warmly as he watched her walk towards the door. His eyes, once again, falling on her tight skirt and the way it was hugging her unbelievable ass. It looked even better when he was sober.

"Oh, and Hales?"

She stopped her stride and craned her neck, "yeah?"

"Even though I was drunk the other night- and I didn't mean to be a pig- I still meant what I said."

"What's that?"

"You have a really nice ass."

Haley's skin flushed red as if she'd spent a whole day in the sun, "Nathan…" he was going to make this friendship thing a lot harder than it had to be. It was bad enough she already had intense feelings for him.

"What?" He feigned innocence but a smirk swallowed his lips, "I meant it entirely as a friend, of course."

"Sure you did," Haley's laughter trailed through the gym, "I'll see you soon, Nathan."

. . .

Nathan ran home feeling a lot lighter than he had for the past week. He was smiling at strangers and bouncing on the soles of his sneakers. Haley still wanted to be in his life and she wasn't going anywhere. He liked the thought of that. And even though they decided to just be friends for now, the thought of something more maybe happening between them one day in the future made the sun shine a little brighter-but little did he know that there was a storm brewing for him inside his apartment.

As soon as he swung the door open, his fleeting smile ceased to exist. It fell onto the floor and was squished by the sole of his shoe. Happiness died as quickly as it lived. The familiar anger kicked it out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nathan grit between his clenched teeth.

Alex and Chase were standing in his living room with cautious tenderness.

"We came here to talk," Alex spoke first. Her hand was embedded in Chase's but she was standing in front of him.

"I told you I have nothing to say to you," Nathan narrowed his eyes and curled his fists at his sides. It's bad enough they betrayed him, but now they were ambushing him in his own home. He could very easily walk out, but he didn't want them in his home. They didn't deserve to be there.

"Well we have something we need to say to you," Chase said after coughing nervously. He stepped up, closer to Nathan and continued, "I know you don't want to hear this, and I know we have no right for you to believe us, but we really are sorry-"

A loud scoff echoed through the room, "you're sorry?" Nathan spit sarcastically, "you mean you're sorry for the knife that you wedged in my back, or you're sorry for getting caught?"

"It's not like that, Nate," Chase's eyes started to brim with tears, "the last thing we wanted was to hurt you…"

Nathan shook his head, overcome with disgust. Forget being a pilot, Chase should've been an actor. "It's a little late for that isn't it?"

Chase hung his head, "I know. I know you're hurting and I hate that this had to happen like this"

"Why?" Nathan's words were void of emotion. "Why did you do it, Chase? Better yet, _how_ could you do this?"

"I-," Chase discreetly wiped at cheeks, trying to catch the fallen tear that landed on his face, "I fell in love with her."

Nathan's eyes widened. Of all the things he expected Chase to say, it wasn't that. He loved her? Nathan wasn't even sure he could say that about Alex, despite having been together for 8 months.

"And I love Chase," Alex squeaked.

Nathan exhaled deeply. His jaw was still ticking in time with the nearby clock as anger flooded his blood. Their little reveal - no matter how shocking - didn't change the fact that Nathan was hurting. Betrayal was betrayal no matter what the cause was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The question was again void of any emotion, but it lacked harsh accusation.

"We didn't know how," Chase choked, "we didn't want to hurt you."

Nathan closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at Chase any longer. "And you thought that me walking in on the two of you fucking would hurt less?"

Chase flinched by the volume of Nathan's hard tone, "we never wanted you to find out that way."

"God, do you even hear yourself right now?" Nathan exploded again, "it's excuse after fucking excuse!"

"It's not an excuse, man, I love Alex," Chase explained softly, "and I'm sorry that she was your girlfriend and that it had to happen this way, but I won't apologize for loving her. I never planned for this to happen, it just did."

Nathan dragged his hand across his tired face. He didn't want to deal with this- with them, anymore. It was clear that nothing was going to change. Their friendship was over. His relationship with Alex was over. He was left with nothing but the shattered pieces of broken trust.

"What about when I asked you if there was something going on between the two of you and you both insisted I was paranoid, huh? You made me feel like a fucking idiot!"

Chase gulped. There was a fire in Nathan's eyes that he'd never seen before.

"I know. We were scared."

"If we could do things differently, we would-" Alex said. Her hands were shaking inside of Chase's.

Nathan had nothing inside of him. He was empty. There was no room for sympathy or compassion. Maybe he was a monster. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"We hope one day you can forgive us," Chase mumbled. "Because we really are sorry that we hurt you."

Nathan inhaled sharply, finding his next words waiting on the edge of his tongue, "I wouldn't need to forgive you if you had just been honest with me in the first place," he shook his head sadly, "but you did hurt me, Chase. You lied straight to my face and I had to catch you with my girlfriend. Do you even understand how much that hurt me? That you would just throw away a ten year friendship? Because _that's _what's killing me, man. Because the Chase Adams I knew wouldn't have lied to me."

He heard Chase sniffle. His eyes were still cast on the ground and his hand still held Alex's. "I don't want to give up our friendship, Nathan, but I wouldn't forgive me if I were you either. I understand that you hate me, but I - I can't lose Alex."

Nathan nodded slowly. He wanted to be happy for Chase - he really did. But the wounds were too fresh and it would probably take years to heal. He couldn't just forgive and forget - not like this.

Like he said, if Chase and Alex had come to him after realizing their feelings for each other, Nathan would have accepted it a lot easier than finding out this way. They snuck around and lied to him - for who knows how long. He didn't want to lose Chase, but the damage was already done.

Only time would mend it.

"I think it's best if you both leave now," Nathan folded his arms protectively over his chest. There was nothing more to be said and nothing left to do.

"Do you think - do you think we can ever be friends again?" Chase's voice was shaky.

Nathan sighed and swallowed harshly. He didn't want to be cruel and his heart ached at Chase's tear-stained face, but every time he looked at him, all he saw was his betrayal.

"I don't know."

But Haley's words silently rang throughout his brain, like a never-ending bell,"_one day. Things will be better."_

He hoped she was right.

"Okay, well, uh..." Chase and Alex shuffled towards the door. Alex threw Nathan a sad and guilty smile, whereas Chase tentatively placed a gentle hand on Nathan's back. "Take care of yourself, man."

Nathan stood stoically and simply nodded, watching as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

And just like that, it was over.

Only, when one door closes, another one opens.

. . .

**Naley's not done yet! One more chapter + an epilogue, soon. (I hope you're not too mad about the direction of this story - I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, so Naley wouldn't necessarily get together the second Nathan's single. Also, Chase really hurt Nathan, so forgiving and forgetting is a lot easier said than done!)**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing this story - and a special thanks to Mel for all the extra love and support. **

. .

If Nathan learned anything in the last two months, it was that being around true friends and family beat being alone. He wasn't sure why he initially shut everyone out of his life following the Chase and Alex drama - maybe, in hindsight, he was afraid of it happening again; Nathan couldn't bear the thought of having to relive a vicious stab in the back. Even though it had happened over two months ago, the wound still occasionally oozed - but it helped that he had friends to help clean the metaphorical bandages.

The pain hadn't disappeared. Not yet, at least. It was the worst when Nathan was home alone, where shadows of the past lurked in every corner; like Chase's favorite video game he left on top of the television stand- the one that he and Nathan had spent countless nights playing together. It was the little things. Just when Nathan thought he'd fully healed, a sliver of a memory would appear, like another blade in the back. It was the bottles of Kombucha left in the fridge - Nathan couldn't look at them, let alone touch them. Chase used to drink it as if it was the only liquid left on earth. Nathan used to tease his best friend for drinking the fruity, piss-like beverage, but now, they served nothing but a painful reminder that they'd never be friends again.

Throwing away memories of Alex was easier, thanks to the help of Haley. She'd come over one day and helped him clear the remnants in big, black garbage bags. There wasn't much, but he no longer wanted to see her stupid coconut shampoo bottle or her unwanted feminine touches around his room (a fake cactus, really?) It didn't take long for Nathan to rid her from his memory. They only have 8 months worth of a relationship - nowhere near as long as his ten year friendship with Chase. He concluded that he didn't miss her, or, not nearly as much as he thought he would.

Despite Nathan's rare setbacks (the few nights he drank himself into another drunken stupor), things really were getting better. He started spending more time with Lucas and Peyton, who finally announced that Nathan would be an uncle in six months. He was overjoyed for them, especially because he knew they'd been having trouble conceiving.

Haley had also been a huge help - more than Nathan could ever truly grasp. She sometimes showed up unexpectedly at his door with a box of pizza and a cheerful grin, then demand him to teach her how to play video games. Nathan knew she couldn't care less about basketball, but she feigned interest when the Bobcats were playing, occasionally asking for some clarifications. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to get his mind off of everything. And it worked. Nathan appreciated it.

He'd be lying if he said that every time she was near him he didn't want to kiss her. The urge was stronger than ever. But he respected her far too much to try something again. It was still too soon. And as much as he'd like it if Haley were his girlfriend, he needed time to truly be single and mend his broken heart before he could give it away. She might have been helping him heal, but it wasn't for selfish gains. Haley's sweet and caring nature led her to want to heal everyone. It was only a bonus that they'd become such close friends in the process.

Nathan knew Haley deserved all of him - not just the pieces. As much as she helped him work through his pain, he had to be the one to put himself back together. It wouldn't be fair for Haley to do all the work. Admittedly, he found himself smiling the most whenever she was around. It was hard not to. Haley's happy-go-lucky attitude was infectious.

And it was days like today where Nathan's heart felt fully healed; almost as if Chase and Alex never even existed. It was a perfect, sunny afternoon in August and he, Lucas, Peyton, and Haley were spending the day at the beach. The sun's hot rays absorbed any ounce of Nathan's negativity and soaked it in pure happiness. He hadn't felt this free in a long time.

"You seem to be doing better," Lucas commented from beside him. The brothers were stretched out on beach chairs with their feet dug under the cool sand.

"I am," Nathan caught Haley's eye and grinned at her as if she had been the one who asked him the question. She was spread out on a beach towel in front of Nathan with her white bathing-suit clad ass poking directly in his line of sight. Forget looking at the horizon- there was nothing more tantalizing than the perfectly sculpted lines and curves of Haley James.

He wished he wore sunglasses because he felt guilty for staring, but how could he not? She had on the most breathtaking bikini he'd never seen; it wasn't nearly as scandalous as some of the other pathetic excuses for bathing suits women wore but damn, it left very little to Nathan's already wild imagination. How she managed to look equally enticing and classy at the same time was an impossible concept to understand. His tongue nearly fell out of his mouth when she first stripped out of her t-shirt and shorts to reveal such a magnificent body.

Nathan shifted in his chair in a desperate attempt to conceal his rapidly growing erection. He tried to avert his eyes elsewhere, but when she started rubbing sunscreen over her skin, it sent another electric jolt straight to the space between his legs. A groan tore from his throat and Nathan had to pretend it was because his knee hurt. If they only knew…

"Do you want to, Nathan?"

Shit. Haley asked him something and he didn't hear.

"Uh, sorry, what?" So much for trying not to appear like a gross pervert. Judging by her pink cheeks, Haley definitely caught him staring at her ass.

"Peyton and I are going to go cool off in the ocean. Do you wanna join us?"

"Maybe in a little bit," he smiled when she reached over and dusted some sand off of his bare shoulder. Her fingers lingered and Nathan knew she was trying to feel him up.

_Good, I'm not the only the horny one here_, he thought.

"Okay, see you later," she beamed once more then all but skipped down the sand and towards the shore where Peyton was already standing.

Nathan continued to watch her with a glint in his eyes. It was only when he heard Lucas chuckle beside him that he whipped his neck to look at his brother. "What?"

"Nothing," Lucas hid his coy smirk behind a bottle of beer.

"Why did you laugh?"

"You're so far gone on her, man."

"Lucas-" Nathan warned lightly. He didn't want to have this conversation again.

"You can't tell me that there's nothing going on between the two of you."

Nathan shrugged and reached for his beer. He'd do anything to act nonchalant. "We're just friends."

"But you want more," Lucas said as a statement rather than a question.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do."

"What's stopping you?"

Nathan's heavy breath mingled with the salty air. "I don't want her to think she's replacing Alex or something."

Lucas nodded slowly, "yeah, I get that."

"Plus, I'm not there yet," his eyes found Haley again. The ocean had swallowed her legs and she was wading in the waves. Pure joy spread across her face, "but I'm getting there."

"Just… don't wait too long, okay? You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," Nathan grinned and clinked his beer against his brother's almost empty can. "Cheers to that."

. . .

Haley loved the beach. Ever since she was a kid, she and her siblings would spend nearly all of their summer days building sandcastles and running from the waves. The smell of the crisp, salty ocean always reminded her of childhood. There was nothing better.

She reveled in the way the salt from the ocean clung to her body like a second skin. The waves were a cool and refreshing contrast from the hot sun. As she emerged from the water, her eyes landed on Nathan and she couldn't suppress the smile from stretching her lips. He looked like he was in bliss. It was a nice change from the last several weeks. Sure, he was getting better, but Haley could tell the smile rarely reached his eyes. He was still healing.

Today, however, Nathan was glowing. And damn did he look good. Her eyes perused his body unabashedly. His muscular chest and rippling abs were on display for the world to see. She couldn't help but giggle as she overheard some teenage girls gushing over him before. Haley didn't blame them - hell, she would've gladly joined them in their ogling. The funniest part was that Nathan was completely unaware of his affect on women. His quiet brooding only added to the sexiness. His smile, though, that's what made Haley's legs tremble. He was happy and his eyes sparkled like the ocean in the sunlight.

She needed to look away from him before he caught her staring. She'd already embarrassed herself once today when she made a lame excuse to dust sand off his shoulders just to touch his chest. As Haley's eyes swept across the beach, she froze.

Alex was there.

And she was walking right towards Nathan.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. _

Haley had to stop her. She wouldn't let her ruin his happiness. Not today.

"I'll be back," she muttered a hasty excuse to Peyton and took off running on the sand to interject Alex's path.

Haley was never the athletic kind, and nearly stumbled over several people on her way towards Alex. Luckily, she caught her just before she could reach Nathan. He and Lucas were still talking, and remained blind to Alex's presence.

"Alex, wait!" She said as she tried to catch her breath. Running on sand was a lot harder than running on a track.

Alex stopped walking and turned towards the voice. She narrowed her eyes to try and place the woman's familiar face. She couldn't recall her name or where she knew her from.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm Haley James. Nathan's friend," Haley said, emphasizing Nathan's name with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh," Alex cleared her throat awkwardly, "hi."

"Listen," Haley cut the small talk and got straight to the point, "I would strongly advise you not to go up to him right now."

Alex's eyebrows morphed into question marks. "Oh? And why is that?"

Haley licked her suddenly dry lips. Alex was clearly sizing her up but she wouldn't back down now. "He's finally happy," she argued, "and he's having a nice day out with his friends and family. Why do you want to ruin that for him?"

"I wouldn't be ruining anything," Alex scowled with a menacing upper lip, "and who the hell are you to stop me? Are you his guard dog or girlfriend?"

Haley's eyes narrowed in a fixed glare. "Neither. I'm his friend. A _real _friend," she quipped, "and everyone here has spent the last few months helping him after you and Chase betrayed him."

A slow smirk spread over Alex's lips, "I see you're very protective of him."

Haley crossed her arms protectively over her chest, "like I said. He's my friend."

"Right," Alex chuckled slightly, "and you want to protect him from me so that you still have a shot."

"That's not it at all," Haley protested, "I just won't let you hurt him again."

Alex perched her hands on her hips, "I'm not going to."

"What do you possibly have left to say to him, then?"

Alex exhaled a heavy breath, letting her protective coat of armour fall to the sand. "I just - I want to see if he's okay."

"Well you don't get that privilege," Haley snapped.

"Contrary to your beliefs, Haley, I'm not a heartless bitch."

Haley cocked an eyebrow but remained silent. She was too nice to actually say the words she was thinking.

Alex ignored the look and softened her voice, "I really do love Chase. And we still feel really bad for hurting Nathan."

Haley nodded but took a small amount of pride in the fact that Alex was still guilty. Maybe she wasn't a monster.

"Look," Alex continued after noticing Haley's silence, "I'm not trying to start a fight. I just wanted to check on him."

Haley sighed. She didn't intend to come across as rude, she just didn't want Alex to hurt Nathan again, "he's doing better."

"Good," Alex mumbled, "has he said anything?"

She shook her head, not wanting to reveal too much information. Alex had no right to know anything about him anymore. "Not much," Haley muttered vaguely, "though he did wonder if you were enjoying the downgrade." She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Her mind seemed to be on a one-track road today, involving everything under Nathan's swim trunks.

"What?" Alex choked.

"Well…" Haley stuttered, "you know. Nathan's, um, generous package. It must've been hard for you to give up." She contained a smile at Alex's flustered blush.

"Chase and I have a strong physical and emotional connection," Alex countered obscurely.

Before Haley could continue, she felt a large presence saddle up beside her. It was Nathan.

"Are you okay, Hales?"

He didn't even bother casting a glance at Alex. His only concern was Haley. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he found them talking - or arguing from what it looked like where he was sitting.

Before he'd gotten up to rescue Haley, he couldn't help but notice the very obvious differences between the two women. Alex's red bikini did nothing for him. She wasn't spilling out of it the way Haley was. His heart didn't race and his throat didn't dry. His blood remained north until he looked at Haley again. Alex looked like a stick standing next to her.

It was only when Nathan noticed Alex lean closer to Haley when he decided he couldn't stand back and watch any longer. Haley didn't deserve to be subjected to Alex's wrath. Who knows what bullshit she was spewing.

"I'm fine," Haley whispered, smiling softly up at him, "thank you."

He nodded and gently squeezed her shoulder. His eyes tentatively landed on Alex but remained expressionless and stoic, "what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Alex said evenly, avoiding Haley's watchful eyes.

Nathan remained calm and collected - the opposite of Haley. He actually found her protective stance quite sexy. She looked like a steam engine with smoke blowing from her ears. "Hey, why don't you head back to Luke and Peyton? I'll be right there."

Haley's eyes widened, "are you sure?" She whispered and watched him nod.

"I'll be fine," he sent her a small, easy grin and squeezed her bare shoulder again. Haley reluctantly cast another glance at Alex and walked back towards their spot on the beach. She didn't want to leave them alone but she didn't want to overstep her place.

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest and stared impatiently at Alex. It was best to get this over with so that he could head back to his friends.

"She's good for you," Alex finally said.

Nathan's face was blank, "what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she drawled slowly.

"As you can see, I'm fine. I'm here with my friends," he enunciated the word 'friends' slowly and strongly.

"So you're not dating Haley, then?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no."

Alex studied him skeptically, "why not?"

"Alex," Nathan sighed tiredly, "I'm not talking to you about this."

"Fine," she shrugged, "I just think you should."

"I don't need your approval," he grit harshly.

"I know you don't," Alex countered softly, "but it's clear she's into you and I think you are, too."

"Well nothing's going to happen thanks to you and Chase," he snapped again. Alex was starting to piss him off. She had no place poking around in his business.

She sighed but held her head confidently, almost as if she were looking down upon him. "I know it's probably really hard to get over me but she's not going to hurt you like we did."

Nathan nearly laughed, "trust me, Alex, I feel nothing towards you anymore."

Her smile oozed conceit and sympathy, "what I meant was, it's okay to downgrade if she makes you happy."

This time, Nathan really did laugh. Alex was insane if she thought he was lowering his standards. Haley was far superior than she would ever be. "Maybe I wasn't being clear," he said slowly, "Haley's so far out of my league because she'd be a major upgrade from you. You don't even come close to where she is."

"There's no need to be nasty, Nathan."

"It's not nasty," he countered, "it's the truth."

"Whatever," Alex shook her head with resignation, "you're only hurting yourself if you don't tell her how you feel."

"You only want me to be happy so that it clears your conscience," Nathan pointed out. "But like I said, I don't need your permission. I am happy. Happier than I ever was when I was with you."

He didn't let her respond. There was nothing more to be said - and he wanted the last word. Nathan turned on his heel and walked away from her. Thankfully, Alex didn't try to follow him. He felt better now that he'd gotten it all off his chest and could once again focus all his attention on the people who mattered.

"Hey, you okay?" Haley rushed over to him when he arrived back to their group. He was smiling - that was a good sign.

"Yeah," Nathan wound his arms tightly around her. He loved the way she felt against his chest, "I'm much better now."

"What did she say to you?" Haley asked curiously.

Nathan looked deeply into her warm brown eyes that were swimming with concern, "Nothing I didn't already know."

"And what's that exactly?" Her eyes twinkled and he forgot everyone around them even existed.

"That you're good for me. And you won't hurt me."

Haley smiled, "she's right."

He nodded in agreement and slowly leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He was tired of holding back. Haley wasn't a rebound - never would be. How could she possibly be a replacement for Alex when she was so much more than her? It'd be like trying to fit a square inside a circle.

When he pulled away, seconds later, he half expected Haley to react in a protest. But she didn't. Her eyes were still closed and she wore a content smile. Before he could ask her if she was okay, her arms wound around his neck and pulled him back into her.

"Kiss me, again," her plea arrived in a breathy whisper.

Nathan smirked, his lips were happy to oblige.

He didn't care Lucas and Peyton were right there, probably watching with curious attention. All he cared about was the woman in his arms. The definition of happiness: Haley James.

. . .

**I'm starting a new job this week and finishing up my master's degree, so I'll hopefully have the epilogue up next weekend! Thanks again for reading!**

****Also, the title of this fic is very, very, very loosely based on the song 'I hope' by Gabby Barrett. It's one of my faves and I strongly recommend listening. **


	7. Epilogue

_Five years later_

Nathan Scott couldn't get home fast enough; he'd nearly broken every speed limit on his way back from the airport. He hated business trips - it was, hands down, the worst part of the job. Usually, he hired people to do out-of-state scouting, but every so often, he'd have to go and oversee some of the new recruits, which required long-distance traveling and long days away from home.

When he was single, he didn't mind it as much, but life has changed a lot in the past five years. He hated leaving Tree Hill almost as much as he hated leaving Haley.

His heart rate instantly increased - along with the speed of his car - upon the thought of her. Since the day he kissed her on the beach, his whole world changed for the better. They'd quickly become inseparable.

She was his best friend. His lover.

And, as of two years ago, his wife.

The silver band on his left ring finger reflected off the sun soaked windshield, reminding Nathan of one of the best days of his life. Their wedding ceremony was small and intimate, and took place right on the same beach where they kissed. It was a perfect day. Haley looked like an angel in white; Nathan's muscles still hurt from smiling so much.

Life before Haley no longer existed to Nathan. As far as he was concerned, it started the day she said 'yes' when he asked her to marry him one rainy afternoon in his bedroom.

He meant to make a grand, romantic gesture - had plans to whisk her away to Paris or London- but Nathan was never a patient man; the ring he made for her sat in his drawer for less than 24 hours before he was sliding it on her finger and wiping away her tears of happiness.

He missed her more than he could describe. The last four days were excruciatingly painful; like a missing limb. Nathan didn't care how much his co-workers ribbed him for being 'whipped' or a 'pansy'. All he pictured during nearly every business meeting was driving up to their two-story beach house, opening up the front door, and gathering Haley into his arms to kiss her for a month straight.

And, after driving for what felt like hours (even though it was only 40 minutes, tops), Nathan's dream was finally about to come true.

He felt his shoulders visibly relax when his driveway came into view. He was home. _Finally. _

Thanks to a cancelled meeting, he was able to take an earlier flight back to North Carolina from Dallas and planned on surprising his wife.

Nathan's heart continued to pound when he got out of his Range Rover, parked right next to Haley's Lexus- thankfully, she was home. He couldn't wait another second to see her.

Nathan left his suitcase in the trunk - he'd get it later. It wasn't important right now.

His legs hastily climbed the stairs to their front door and he eagerly fished for his keys. He smiled when he noticed a new flower pot next to the door. It was filled with purple lilies - Haley's favorite.

They bought this house two years after they'd officially gotten together and right around the time they'd gotten engaged. It was a lot bigger than they needed, but they both talked about having a big family and would rather purchase a house ahead of time. It was one of the first houses the realtor showed them and Nathan and Haley fell in love with it as quickly as the two of them had fallen in love. Almost instantly.

Nathan wanted it to be on the beach - check. Haley wanted a large, open-concept kitchen and dining room to entertain their friends and family - check. It had four bedrooms, three and a half baths- and, as an added bonus, a home gym and a pool in the yard. It was perfect for them and they'd moved in as quickly as they could.

Nathan loved all of Haley's little touches. She'd practically moved into his apartment when they were dating, but this was different. It was theirs. And he couldn't think of anything better. She was his home and heartbeat.

Instead of announcing his presence, Nathan slowly and quietly crept through the door and started the search for his wife. He spent the entire plane ride imagining all of her reactions - and they all ended with a warm welcome in their bedroom. He smirked at the images conjured by his eager libido. Haley may look like an angel, but she was anything but innocent when it came to their sex life.

Nathan was pleasantly surprised by how frisky she was when they first made love - in fact, she had been the one who initiated it (in his car, no less)- but Nathan wanted their first time to be special, and had to carry her inside while she all but tore his clothes from his body. Haley James Scott never failed to amaze him.

He tip-toed further down the hall and into the kitchen, expecting her to be there, but frowned when she wasn't.

It wasn't until he heard her soft voice trickling in from the living room that he tip-toed again, only to stop mid-way through the archway when he found her.

But she wasn't alone.

She was kissing someone else.

That same someone had his hands all over her.

Jealousy ripped through Nathan's stomach.

In all the scenarios he'd imagined, this wasn't one.

He couldn't look away. Even in his jealous state, his wife was still the most beautiful sight Nathan had ever laid eyes on. That would never change.

"You are my favorite guy," he heard her say, "and I love you."

He couldn't take it any longer and stepped further into the living room so that Haley would notice his presence.

Her eyes instantly widened and a gasp tore from her throat.

Nathan folded his arms over his chest, his eyes filled with questions.

"What're you doing home so early?" She asked with clear surprise.

"Well, I wanted to surprise my wife," he deadpanned, "but imagine _my _surprise when I come home to find her telling another guy she loves him."

Haley flashed him an innocent smile, "I'm sorry- you weren't meant to hear that."

Nathan narrowed his blue eyes with suspicion, "what else do you do when I'm gone?"

"Oh," she smirked, "it sounds like someone is feeling jealous."

"You're damn right I'm jealous of that little punk," he feigned anger as he watched her stand from the couch with their one-year-old nephew attached to her hip. "You're supposed to be all mine tonight." Nathan's voice sounded like a petulant child.

Haley's laughter floated around him and he quickly dropped the angry charade. Truthfully, his heart warmed in his chest when he first saw her playing with Keith - Lucas and Peyton's son. It only made him that much more excited for the arrival of their own baby in four months. Haley was going to be the best mom- they couldn't wait to be first-time-parents.

His hands instantly found her swollen belly and he kissed her softly, before turning his attention to the blonde haired boy in Haley's arms.

"Hey, buddy. What're you doing kissing my wife, huh?"

Keith let out a cooing sound, causing the two of them to laugh. He reached his hands out for Nathan, who quickly gathered the boy into his arms and dropped a kiss on his curly blonde head. Sure, he wasn't expecting him to be there, but it was a nice surprise.

Haley laughed again and curled her arms around Nathan's bicep, "Lucas and Peyton asked me to babysit. I thought it would be good practice," she gestured towards her stomach.

Nathan nodded, "and how is our baby boy doing?"

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "you're so sure it's a boy, huh?"

"Yup," Nathan nodded with a boastful grin, "Scott men are known for having boys."

"Oh, really?" she drawled, "are you forgetting about Sawyer? You know, your cute five-year-old niece?" Haley teased.

"I could never," Nathan said seriously, "but this guy here," he gently bounced baby Keith, "is a big, strong Scott boy. Takes after his uncle - and his cousin will be just like him."

"What about your plan of filling this house with 'mini-me's?" Haley quipped, referencing Nathan's constant wishes to have beautiful, brown-eyed girls who're just like their mother.

"Oh, don't worry, we will," he smirked, "but we're having a son first so he can help me protect the girls from creepy boys."

"You've got it all planned out, huh?" Haley's grin morphed into a giddy, flirtatious smile.

"I do," Nathan whispered and leaned down for another kiss. Their previous greeting was a little too short for his liking.

Haley reluctantly pulled away when Keith shifted in Nathan's arms. She would've told Lucas and Peyton she couldn't babysit him if she had known Nathan was coming home this early. All she wanted to do was drag her husband to their bedroom and show him just how much she missed him, but it would have to be temporarily paused until Ketih gets picked up. Apparently they had to take Sawyer to the doctor because she had some sort of flu and didn't want Keith to catch it.

"I missed you so much," Haley sighed contently against his chest. She was so happy he was home.

"I missed you too, beautiful."

"How was your trip?" she asked as she fiddled with a button on his dress shirt.

"Fine," he shrugged, "but I'm really happy to be home now."

"I'm happy you're home too," Haley smiled languidly.

Nathan's smirk was coy, "sure, that's what you say," he teased, "but I think you were enjoying spending time with your 'favorite guy' here."

"You know you're the only one who can ever have that spot," her eyes twinkled.

"Just wait 'til I tell our son that," he continued to tease. Keith shifted again in his arms and reached out for Haley, who gratefully accepted him with a warm, affectionate smile.

"You're so good with him," he admired. His hands wandered to her belly again and rubbed it lovingly. A few seconds later, Nathan felt a faint kick against his palm. Haley smiled at the way her husband's eyes lit up.

"Someone missed their Daddy."

"You two were all I thought about the entire time I was away. I never want to leave again."

"You better not," Haley warned lightly, "otherwise Keith really might replace you."

Keith let out a loud gurgle upon hearing his name. Nathan couldn't help but laugh. The kid was cute as hell. His heart ached in the best way possible as he wondered what their child would be like. He was so ready to be a father.

"Well, he's got good taste," Nathan winked as the boy blew a raspberry against Haley's cheek, "I'll give him that."

Her laughter filled the house like quiet music, and he followed her back towards the couch, where Keith sat between them. Nathan's hands instantly found Haley's feet and started massaging them. She moaned in response.

"So, fill me in on what I missed."

"Hmm," Haley pondered softly, "not much. My students threw me a baby shower the other day which was really sweet, and Quinn stopped by for dinner."

"That sounds nice," Nathan smiled when she moaned again. He figured this was the fastest way possible - and the most pg-rated thing they could do in front of Keith.

"Oh!" Haley's eyes peeled open and she sat up quickly as if she'd remembered something. Nathan watched her chew on her lower lip before speaking, "actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed, "what is it? Everything okay?"

Haley nodded, "yeah, it's nothing bad - just a little surprising I guess."

Nathan waited patiently and only looked away to check on Keith, who was contently chewing on his plastic rattle.

"We got an invitation in the mail…" she started and stared at Nathan to gage his reaction, "for Chase and Alex's wedding."

Nathan's eyes crinkled slightly, "Oh?"

Haley reached out to lace her fingers with his, "it's in New York in December. The baby will be here by then so if you want to go, we can. Or not. It's totally up to you," she rambled. Truthfully, she was shocked then she opened the envelope. She almost forgot they existed- they all but disappeared once she started dating Nathan. Chase had tried reaching out once or twice but Nathan always remained nonchalant about it. Last she heard, Alex and Chase moved to New York so she could start modeling again. Haley didn't bring it up and Nathan seemed more than fine with it.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Haley asked after several minutes of her husband's silence.

"Honestly? I'm just wondering what took so long for them to tie the knot," he chuckled softly and shook his head. It's been nearly six years since the drama all unfolded. Nathan was long over it. He rarely even gave them a passing thought - and when he did - it wasn't filled with anger or sadness, it was just a quiet memory.

"Maybe they still feel guilty," Haley wondered softly.

"They shouldn't," Nathan said simply. "I'm happier than I've ever been and if they love each other the way I love you, nothing should keep them apart."

Haley nodded and reached her hand out to stroke his cheek, "I love you, you know that?"

He leaned into her touch and nodded, "I know. I love you, too, Hales. If it weren't for you, I don't know where'd I'd be today."

"You're a good man, Nathan Scott, you shouldn't question that."

"You helped," he kissed the back of her hand, "you showed me what true love is. I couldn't stay angry at Chase. I never loved Alex. And like I said, if he loves her at least half of how I love you, then I don't blame him. It took awhile for me to realize that, but it's true."

She looked at him with stars in her eyes; Nathan was the galaxy in which she shone. He saved her as much as she saved him.

"So, does that mean you want to go?"

"I don't know yet," Nathan trailed truthfully. "It might be weird considering we haven't seen them in a long time."

"Yeah," Haley nodded, "I understand that."

"But," Nathan added quietly, "it might be nice to show them our support."

She nodded again, "whatever you want to do, baby. I'm here for you no matter what."

"Thank you," he choked. It was hard not to get emotional when he thought about how much he loved his wife.

"Of course," she whispered against his lips and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Keith, luckily, was oblivious to their display of affection - but neither let it venture past inappropriate no matter how much they both wanted it.

Whether they went to the wedding or not, Nathan meant it when he said he hoped they were as happy as he and Haley were. It wasn't a selfish wish, or even a competition, but one of understanding and respect. Before Haley, Nathan never knew he could love someone so much - and in a few short months, he'd feel the same way about their child. Even though he and Chase were no longer friends, he still wanted the best for him. He never thought he'd say this, but he was truly happy for Chase and Alex. Things really did happen for a reason. He may have lost his once best friend but what he gained was better than he could have ever dreamed of.

Haley James Scott - and their unborn child- was all Nathan needed in his life. As long as he them, he'd get his happy ending.

. . .

So this was not my original idea for the epilogue - I was going to make Nathan Chase's best man at the wedding but I was sick of writing Chase and Alex and I wanted super fluffy and cute Naley since we didn't get as much as we usually do in my other fics. Anyways, I hope y'all liked this version of the epilogue.

Thanks so much for reading and leaving your kind reviews.

When I return, I'm hoping to write a few more song fics this summer so keep an eye out. Thanks, xo


End file.
